1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical communication modules and, particularly, to an optical communication module having good binding force.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical communication modules comprise circuit boards, laser diodes, photo diodes, and lens units, for example. In package of the optical communication modules, the laser diodes and photo diodes are located on the circuit board first, and then glue is coated on the circuit board, and the lens unit is fixed on the glue to combine with the laser diodes and the photo diodes.
However, the glue is only coated between the bottom of the lens unit and the circuit board, so not only that the contact size between the lens unit and the circuit board is small but also that the binding force of the lens unit and the circuit board is small. When the circuit board fixed with the lens unit is connected with other structures, the lens unit may be detached from the circuit board.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical communication module, which can overcome the limitations described.